All Autobot's Song
by TransformersMangaFangirl
Summary: A sequel to my other story: "Optimus's Song". But now, Miko wants to find the music for each Autobot base. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I was not planning on doing this sequence. But people insisted so much that I decided to try.**

**Sorry an error. English is not my natural language.**

* * *

Miko sat on the couch next to Jack and Raf.

It had been a few days that she had found a song to Optimus. Who did not pay much attention, not atone he went muttering to such music she had given.

But now she was quiet and thoughtful, making his two friends to look with fear and suspicion . One will know what she was up to.

" I KNOW! " She screamed so loud that almost made Raf drop your laptop. And Jack, literally, had jumped off the couch.

" Miko! What's gotten into you? Why yelled that way? " Jack asked, as it was the first to recover.

" Well boys, you know about the fact that I have found a song to Optimus, right? "

" Of course we do! You were bragging about it for three days, until the Ratchet sent you stop or would hold his mouth with duct tape. " Raf said.

" Well ... what if I find a song to the other ' bots '? " Asked.

The two boys looked at each other. " Ratchet will have to wear a shirt -jacket, that tape will not be enough. " Concluded.

Not giving attention to what they said Miko ran the base. " Screw it! I'll find the perfect music for every bot here that basis, or do not call me Miko Nakadai! "

And the only two observed it disappears. " You got curious too, was not it? " Said Raf.

" Unfortunately. " Was he could say before they go in the same direction as its eastern friend had gone.

* * *

**Sorry so short chapter. The next one will be bigger and better.**


	2. Chapter2: Smokescreen

**Here is the first chapter. I had to ask for help from a friend, mariforalltmnteterna to teach me how to post the chapters.  
But here's the first autobot!**

* * *

Smokescreen had entered his quarters, after having finished the patrol. He was exhausted and just wanted to recharge a bit.

It was when he saw on his desk, a small flash drive. Probably the children had forgotten there. But when he was looking better, saw that he had a note saying. "Listen to this"

Shrugging, he connected the pen drive on your radio.

_Stand up, everybody look alive_

_Say come on, come on, come on_

_We're gonna get it now_

_Hands up if you're ready for a fight_

_Say come on, come on, come on, gonna win now_

_I don't need you to believe in me_

_I know how to change my destiny_

_Sit down, about to rewrite our history_

_Rewrite our history, rewrite our history_

Smokescreen was now at least ... surprised. The music seemed totally with him.

_We can change our whole world_

_Gonna take it over, gonna start it over_

_Don't you know we could be_

_A new beginning, fight until we're winning_

_Tell me that you're in it_

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero_

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero_

_Anybody could be_

_Anybody could be_

_Anybody could be_

Smiling, he could not stop to his own pedes swaying to the rhythm.

_Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest_

_Say come on and show the world who you really are_

_It's not enough to be better than the rest_

_Gotta take it to the top and make yourself a superstar_

_You don't need them to believe in you_

_Get your mission on lock and see it through_

_You've got all the power you need in you_

_Pow er you need in you, power you need in you_

Well, at one point, it was true. He had the key to Vector Sigma within your body after all.

_We can change our whole world_

_Gonna take it over, gonna start it over_

_Don't you know that we could be_

_A new beginning, fight until we're winning_

_tell me that you're in it_

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero_

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero_

_Anybody could be_

_We can change our whole world_

_Gonna take it over, gonna start it over_

_Don't you know that we could be_

_A new beginning, fight until we're winning_

_Tell me that you're in it_

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero_

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero_

_Anybody could be_

_A hero_

After the song ended, he gave a satisfied sigh. Felt as if the music had given him new energy. And decided to listen again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And then guys? What do you think? "Miko asked after observing Smokescreem listening to music that Miko had chosen.

"I think if the Autobots discover that it was you who gave the music that made Smokescreen become more convinced than ever it is, they will not be happy." Raf said.

"I see it as a compliment. Now let boys! Still has six autobots missing! "Shouted, pulling his two friends.

* * *

**The song is "Superhero" by Simon Curtis. I was in doubt if you chose "Zero to Hero" (is good but not enough) or "May it Be" (very quiet for him).  
And now on to the next autobot! Remember to give opinions! And suggestions.**


	3. Chapter3: Arcee

**I finally did the next chapter. It was hard to decide which song I would choose to Arcee.**  
**But thanks to the help cecedoll.**  
**Sorry any grammatical error.**

* * *

Arcee was in his quarters, reading some DataPass. Then he heard gentle taps on his door.  
Standing up, she was open to see Jack looking embarrassed for some reason.  
"Hi, Jack. What wrong? "Asked.  
"It is just that ... well ... it was an idea of Miko ... and I… Forget! Take! "Stuttered but finally delivering a flash drive for it"I think you'll like. Otherwise ... you can throw out! "He said, before running away from her.  
Arcee looked at the pen-drive not understanding anything. What does it contain?  
Going to satisfy her curiosity, she connected the USB drive in DataPass. There was a folder containing a song. She opened the file and started playing the sound of pianos.

_This is a story that I've never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

For a moment, Arcee was a little confused. Why this song made her think of Airachnid?

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused,_

_I was broken and bruised_

Yeah. That music reminded her the known encounter with one that haunted his nightmares, and felt the familiar anger.

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than ive ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

She could not help laughing a little. After all, she did have metal armor. But obviously the music was not referring to that. But it does not matter.

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_That I'lll never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

At that point, she did not remember more of Airachnid but Starscream. But anger was the same.

_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised_

_Cause now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I am a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

She remembered before the war, or before the Tailgate's death. She was so different. More cheerful, more ... lightweight like humans would say. She had changed.

_Now I'm a warrior_

_I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah_

_You can never hurt me ... again._

Turning the music, Arcee left the memories, good and bad, come back. But he was not feeling so bad. Even managed a small smile. Later would like to thank Jack for the music.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell was that?" Miko grumbled, after Jack had given a pen-drive to Arcee.  
"I don't know! I was nervous! "He replied, staring at the floor.  
"Okay. Let's see ... Optimus, Smokescreen and now Arcee. There are still Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus and Whelljack. "Miko recapitulated.  
All three thought the same thing. They had just begun.

* * *

**First, the music I had chosen was "Never underestimate the Girl." But I thought it was not that well. Then it was "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." But thought it would be too obvious.  
Then came this song, which I really loved.**

Now, what is the next autobot?  
Suggestions, please! ^_^


	4. Chapter4: Bulkhead

**Hellou! Sorry for the delay, I was very busy these last days. But, here I am!**

**I know many have suggested I do the chapter with Ultra Magnus or Ratchet. But I decided that would be the Bulkhead. He needs more love.**

**And I want to thank all the suggestions of songs that are giving me. It's being very useful.  
I do not own Transformers, or this song.**

* * *

Bulkhead was going to call Whelljack take one energon. But he heard light running footsteps behind him. Miko was that was chasing him. "Bulkhead! Wait! "  
"Hi, Miko. What is it? "  
"I just came to give you this." Said handing a small pen drive. Bulkhead took the object carefully.  
"OK ... but why?"  
"Listen and you will understand!" She replied with a wink. Then she turned around, leaving Bulkhead blankly. He looked at the small object. What was in it?  
Well, as Miko said, if he listen, he would know.  
When connecting, began to play a guitar solo. "It's a new song from Monkey Slash I did not know?" Thought. However, soon after, a man began to sing.

_Another red letter day_

_So the pound has dropped and the children are creating_

_The other half run away_

_Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber_

_Got a pain in the chest_

_Doctors on strike what you need is a rest_

_It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust_

For a moment, Bulkhead was confused, not understanding why Miko had given this song to him. At least until the chorus come.

_Friends will be friends_

_When you're in need of love_

_They give care and attention_

_Friends will be friends_

_When you're through with life_

_And all hope is lost_

_Hold out your hand_

_Cos friends will be friends right till the end_

Bulkhead smiled. Remembered Miko, Wheeljack, and all fellow Wreckers he had ever met.

_Now it's a beautiful day_

_The postman delivered a letter from your lover_

_Only a phone call away_

_You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number_

_As a matter of fact_

_You're getting used to life without him in your way_

_It's so easy now_

_Cos you got friends you can trust_

_Friends will be friends_

_When you're in need of love_

_They give you care and attention_

Miko was his partner. She has not abandoned him, not even when he was hurt. And Wheeljack was his good friend, since they were on Cybertron.

_Friends will be friends_

_When you're through with life_

_And all hope is lost_

_Hold out your hand_

_Cos friends will be friends right till the end_

_It's so easy now_

_Cos you got friends you can trust_

All of them were his great friends. And even those who had already died, he always carried the memory of the good times.

_Friends will be friends_

_When you're in need of love_

_They give you care and attention_

_Friends will be friends_

_When you're through with life_

_And all hope is lost_

_Hold out your hand_

_Cos friends will be friends right till the end_

_Friends will be friends_

_When you're in need of love_

_They give you care and attention_

_Friends will be friends_

_When you're through with life_

_And all hope is lost_

_Hold out your hand cos right till the end_

_Friends will be friends_

Bulkhead laughed. After, he would thank Miko for music. And kept walking to see Wheeljack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bulkhead ... check!" Miko said happily.  
"You know, I thought the music for Bulkhead will be more complicated. But you have thought about one, really fast. "Raf admitted.  
"Of course. After all, he is my partner. And ... "Friends will be friends." joked.  
"And now? What will be next? "Jack asked.  
The others were thinking ...

* * *

**The song is "Friends will be Friends", by Queen. Now, what will be the next autobot?**


End file.
